User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 32
Greaseball Problems I couldn't believe that Peanut would have some of the Greasers come and try to beat up Greg. I couldn't also believe that he told them to beat anyone up that gets in their way to Greg, including me. I'm so going to talk to Peanut, though it's not going to end well for him. I just hope he thinks to reason why he would betray his friends and get them beaten up. He's going to wish he never did betray me and Greg like that. He's probably going to wish he was never born. Either which, I going to give the message very clear to him. It was Sunday, 10 AM and I was in the Boys' Dorm common room with Greg, talking about Peanut. "You seriously going to talk to Peanut about the ambush yesterday?" Greg asked. "Its going to be more than just a talk maybe", I told him. "You sure about this? They were there just to beat me up. You, Michael and Charles were extras", Greg said. "He needs a fresh reminder of loyality", I told him. "I think I should be the one to do this then. If you remember at the beginning of the year, the Greasers beat me up because they were paid by Algie to do so", Greg suggested. "I don't know what you did just to piss them off, but just let me deal with Peanut", I told him. "I beat up the same guys that were the ones that beat me up in the dorm after we got into an agrument last week", Greg told me. "Yeah, just let me deal with him. Don't want any 'accidents'", I told him. "Alright then. I'll just go hang at Michael's house then", Greg said. "Yeah, catch you later", I said before we left the Boys' Dorm. I headed towards the Autoshop. Nothing was going to stop me from going there and having a talk with Peanut. Not even the Greasers were going to stop me. When I did get to the Autoshop, there was some Greasers just walking and talking to each other, the usual thing that they did apart from fixing up cars. I went up to the Autoshop doorway and looked into the window. Peanut wasn't in there. Norton came up to me and asked in a angry tone, "What are you doing here?" "Looking for Peanut", I told him. "He doesn't want to see you. Plus, I heard what you did to Lefty and Lucky yesterday", he said. "Maybe if Peanut didn't send them to beat up Greg and anyone else who stands in their way, then I wouldn't have beaten them up badly yesterday", I told him. "We're starting to question your loyality to us", Norton said while a two Greasers grouped up next to him. "You should be questioning his leadership, that's what you should be doing", I said to them. I got really irritated by them, so I then said to them, "Enough of this shit. Where's Peanut?" "You got to get through us to reach him", Norton said. He and the other Greasers then got into a fighting stance. "Fine by me", I told them. I then threw the first punch at Norton and then two Greasers came up and then punched me in face and the stomach. I punched one of them and then roundhouse kick the other one in the face. Norton then tackled me onto the ground and started punching me several times in the face. Just then, someone tackled Norton off of me. I looked and saw that it was that Goth kid....again. I focused my attention on the other two Greasers. One of them then pulled out a swiftblade and tried to use it. I kicked it out of his hands and said, "Try to fight fair for once, you greasy bastard". I then grabbed him by his jacket and then headbutt him. He was knocked out, so I just dropped him onto the ground. The final Greaser then ran away, probably going to tell the other Greasers hanging at the Tenaments about what happened. I looked at the Goth kid who just got done beating Norton and said, "Who are you, my guardian angel? How come when something happens, you come to the rescue?" "Because you always need help when I'm around", he said. "Why don't you just save what you got to say? I know you're working for Gary and Jerry to help take over the school", I said to him. "You think I want to work for those pricks? They got some dirt on me and they'll turn it in to the police if I don't do what they say", he told me. "Yeah, great to know. I'm going to talk to Peanut now before an angry mob of Greaseballs come", I told him. "He's in Garage 2 if that's what you're wondering", he told me. "Thanks, but fuck off now", I said to him. I then went to Garage 2 where I saw that the door was closed. I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. I then kicked it and I heard someone in there say, "Ouch". I then tried to open it again and it worked. Peanut was in there alright. "Damn it, I wish this school could have put locks on these doors", he said. I then pushed Peanut right into the wall and said, "You no good, betraying bastard". "Fuck you", he said. "Why did you betrayed Greg? Why did you betrayed me? We were loyal to you", I said to him. "Sorry C-Money, but these are rough times", he stated. "You got your boys to beat Greg up months ago just for money from Algie. Then you told your boys to beat anyone up that stands in the way to Greg when you knew that Greg and I are best friends and that we would be hanging out together with Michael and Charles", I stated to him. "We needed the money then", he told me. "Five bucks for what? Getting the grease out of your jackets? You guys betrayed us. How loyal are you to friends anyway?" "Why don't you go fuck a buck?" Peanut said. Around that time, I noticed that there was a 1984 Model Banshee with a engine attached to some chains and a pollie above the car (probably been taking the engine out and messing around with it). I dragged Peanut to the Banshee, closed the hood, threw Peanut onto the hood and then lowered the engine to his head. "Please don't", he said nerviously. "I could drop this onto your head and watch your head get smosh like a melon", I told him. "You kill me, you go to juvil or even prison for a very long time", he stated. "I got all the time I need then", I said to him. "What do you want then?" he asked. "Leave Greg, Michael and even Charles alone or I'll be making sure that engine does crush your head", I told him. "Deal. Deal. Now please let me go", he said. I lifted up the engine and then dropped it aside the car. I then walked away from the garage and Peanut shouted, "You will regret this day. I will get you back for this". "Whatever you say, Larry", I said before walking away. "That ended well", I said to myself. After being in that garage, I decided to visit Johnny at his garage. Its been a while, plus I might want to get to him before Peanut gets him to come after me for threatening him. Johnny wasn't someone that you want to fuck with and I know that from Jenny. 10 Minutes Later; 10:20 AM I walked under the overpass and then entered Johnny's garage. Johnny was working on a 2001 Model Land Stalker when I got in. He had on the radio so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. I turned down the radio and then he yelled, "Who the fuck turned down my fucking music?" He pulled out from under the car and then said, "Oh, its only you C-Money". "I'm guessing you heard about yesterday, did you?" I asked him. "I have and I don't think I don't think you should be here if you know what's best for your health", he threatened. "Hey, don't threaten me. Peanut is not a good leader. He's not loyal to his friends outside the clique. You need to remind him what loyality is". "So why did you beat up Josh and Bill?" Johnny asked. "Because Peanut is a backstabbing bastard who told those two Greasers to beat me up if I got in their way to beat up Greg", I told him. "They were going to beat up Greg?" Johnny asked shockly. "Yeah, something like that", I told him. "I'll have to talk to him later then", he said. "Good luck then. I tried to talk to him earlier, but it just didn't work out well", I told him. "I'm just surprised that you came over here and told me about all this", he told me. "I don't to fight you or anything from what Jenny told me about you last year and from seeing what you did to Charles a few weeks ago at the King of the Hill Tornament, I don't want that to happen at all", I said. "I'll talk to Peanut about it. Thanks for telling me all this", he said. "Thanks for not beating in the head with a wrench", I said. "Don't worry, next time I will", he scarcastically said. Before I could leave, he shouted, "You want a job here by any chance?" "Naw, I'm fine with racing for money", I told him. I then left the garage and New Coventry and headed to Michael's house in Bullworth Town. I never been to Michael's house before, so he probably was going to shocked when I come up to the door. I knew where his house was though (a few buildings down from Worn-In), but never had made a stop there before. I walked to Michael's hosue which only took a few minutes. I looked at his house and then walked to the door. I knocked on it and then Michael opened it up. "I see you found my house real well. Did it take you years to find out where it was or did you hire a dectective?" Michael said scarcastically. "Like I have the money to hire a dectective", I told him. "You can never be sure about that", he said. "Is Greg still here?" I asked him. "Yeah. Come in or you're gay", Michael joked. I then got in the house and went up the stairs. I saw Greg sitting on the cough watching a movie that haven't watched before and eating some tacos. "I see you're enjoying some Mexican Food", I stated. "No, its Chinese Food. Get your facts right", Michael said scarcastically. "We just ordered in from Mexican Resturant a block from here", Greg told me. "I dealt with Peanut a while ago. And I also told Johnny. He told me that he'll have a talk with Peanut later on, but I doubt that the Greasers might like us again", I told Greg. "Oh right, the Greaseball incident from yesterday", Michael joked. "I don't see why they would do this to us. We been their friends since the first day we met them", Greg said. "Yeah, shows you that things are changing real badly around here. If this year is hell, I hate to imagine what next year will be like", I said to him. "I just hope it goes better than this year", Greg said. "I hope it does too. Not just for our relationship with the Greasers, but with this whole town. Seems like friends are betraying friends everywhere you go around here", I said. "God bless Bullworth", Michael said scarcastically. "Wonder if things are going to get worse before they get better", I said outloud. I spend an hour at Michael's house before I went back to the school. During the walk back to the school, I wondered if things could get worse right now. Unfortunity, they did as soon as I got back to the school. Category:Blog posts